


Don't Slide

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Possession, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In an universe where Ford fixed the Rift and Dipper became his apprentice, Bill has his revenge on them. DipFord.





	1. Everyone Is Hiding Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FocusOnScience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FocusOnScience/gifts).



> Commission for the wonderful FocusOnScience! Warning, this will get.. dubious, but this chapter is relatively safe.

Bill will never forgive Ford for taking his apocalypse away from him.

Not that it’s all lost. The rift is still in Ford’s possession, safely tucked away in the basement of the Shack; soon, when Gideon will be paroled by the new, soft-hearted Mayor of Gravity Falls, Bill will have a competent minion in his hands who will be able to fetch the rift for him. But the fact Bill’s long wait for apocalypse turned out to be longer still is just unforgivable. He will have to put Ford into his place.

Luckily, he has just the right tool for that.

Watching though the birches, Bill observes as Ford and Pine Tree make their way back to their camp in the forest, both looking exhausted. Pine Tree is limping a little, his shorts slightly torn from the right leg; a goodbye gift from some critter that Bill couldn’t care less about, if not for the fact that Pine Tree is injured, and that means Ford will have to get a little physical with him. That gives Bill the perfect opportunity to take advantage of his and Pine Tree’s still active deal.

*

“Grand Uncle Ford, I’m fine,” Dipper says.

That’s such an obvious lie that it makes Ford raise his eyebrow at him, which makes Dipper look away, abashed. Not that he is seriously injured; his knee is covered in slime and there is heavy bruising forming on his thigh and calf both, but he’s not bleeding and nothing is broken. It’s his pride that is most hurt, and that’s the thing that he’s most desperate to soothe right now, but of course his great uncle sees right through that.

“Dipper, you just got attacked by an adolescent Kraken. It’s all right not to be fine.” Ford gestures to the stone that stands near their fireplace while heading for the tent himself, and Dipper obediently walks over to the stone, wiping it clean from twigs and other dirt before sitting on top of it. As he stretches his leg out before him, he hears Ford talk some more: “We’re lucky it was on its own! Lake Krakens are small but you still don’t want to deal one’s angry mother!”

“Of course,” Dipper agrees, frowning at the rips in shorts. He lifts his eyes upon hearing Ford approach, but lowers them again a second later when Ford kneels down before him, opening up the medicine bag.

“I will take a sample first,” Ford says. With a swab, he gathers up some of the slime and seals it away into a small plastic bag, tucking it away into the medicine bag. Ford then lifts out a rag, and grasps Dipper carefully from the back of his knee as he starts to wipe the slime off.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he says, not noticing the way Dipper has gone completely speechless.

Dipper can’t say he has ever given men’s hands much thought before, but then again no one he has known before has had special hands like Ford’s. All six fingers have a firm hold on him, and there is no ignoring the strength of those fingers; yet they are gentle on him, keeping him steady as Ford cleans up his knee. Ford puts the rag away and moves his other hand to Dipper’s knee as well, surrounding it from both sides.

“Is it swollen?” Dipper doesn’t think it is, but Ford probably knows more about medical things than he does; he is probably able to tell.

“I don’t think so, but we could use an ice pack on it just in case.” Dipper swallows a yelp when Ford’s hands move upwards, grabbing the hem of the torn leg of the shorts. “I’ll take a closer look.”

Ford rolls up the leg up to the thigh joint, exposing the full extent of the bruising on Dipper’s thigh. Ford takes Dipper’s thigh into his hands, cradling it like it’s a small animal as he rotates it a bit; Dipper feels sore, but to his relief it doesn’t really hurt. Obviously it’s just bruises, nothing is swollen or broken, or even strained; obviously he hasn’t been hurt seriously. He probably could have made it to the camp without limping at all, but now he acted all delicate about it and Ford is going to remember that.

It should be the main concern in his mind, that Ford has seen him act all weak, more like a burden than a partner in crime. But what he thinks about is Ford’s hands instead, the way they seem to enfold his whole thigh, their warm grip.

"Yes, I think ice packs should help you feel better,” Ford says. “Or do you disagree? Is there something you need to tell me?”

Dipper chuckles. “Nah, I think ice packs should be good.” He puts on his most carefree smile. “Thanks for taking such good care of me, Grunkle Ford.”

Ford blinks at him, and Dipper wants to die. But soon Ford is smiling, looking a little confused - or is that sheepish? - and saying: “Of course I do, Dipper, that’s my duty.”

The warm hands leave him, and Ford starts rummaging around the medicine bag again. Dipper tries to think of how soothing ice will feel on his sore leg soon, but instead he keeps wondering just what the hell in the world compelled him to say that.


	2. You’re Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to bed.

The trip to the lake hasn’t gone according to Ford’s plans at all. He had been hoping for a light-hearted adventure between himself and Dipper, where they could explore the north-most beach of the lake and the forest surrounding it and collect samples, and it’s quite shameful how their setbacks have taken him by surprise. It’s inexcusable that Dipper got attacked by a lake Kraken, even by an under-grown one, on his watch; Stan would have his head for that if he was still around. It doesn’t matter if Dipper wasn’t seriously hurt or got over it very fast. Ford should be better than this.

Then again, Ford should have known better than to bring Dipper into this part of Gravity Falls in the first place.

It’s not that he thinks missions like these are too much for Dipper, or that Dipper getting injured is a sign of any weakness. On the contrary; Dipper had dealt with his incident in a calm, mature manner and seems to have forgotten about it altogether now. Earlier he was even leaning his journal against his hurt leg as he wrote down his observations of the day. Dipper clearly has the right mindset and attitude for this kind of work, meaning that Ford’s instincts have served him correctly for once.

No, all in all Ford and Dipper couldn’t be more perfectly matched to each other. Their temperaments and intellects align; all Dipper needs is more age and experience and Ford can be sure that his life’s work will eventually pass into capable hands. Dipper is everything he has ever wanted out of a partner and that what makes it dangerous for Ford to be around him.

Especially in a forest, in one that is a body of water away from the nearest human settlement. Where they’re isolated, alone.

“Great Uncle Ford?”

Where Ford could do anything to Dipper.

*

The rest of the day had actually gone pretty nicely. Dipper and Ford had gone through the samples they had collected from the beach together and examined the maps to determine which islands of the lake they should go exploring tomorrow; Dipper looks forward to showing Ford the island where he, Mabel and Soos had gone to look for the Gobblewonker. Now they’re getting ready to go to sleep, with Ford writing down his final notes of the day into his journal while Dipper is trying to open up his sleeping bag. Which isn’t happening.

“Great Uncle Ford?” He sighs as he lets go of the stuck zipper, glancing over to Ford who has been watching him in silence, probably to check that Dipper isn’t showing any signs of pain. Dipper hopes he isn’t. “The zipper is jammed,” he says, tugging on the zipper in question for emphasis.

“Let me take a look.” Ford puts his journal away and crawls over to Dipper, taking a look at the bag. There isn’t much to see. the zipper is jammed, plain and simple, and while Dipper could probably still crawl inside it, it would be letting warmth out all night long. It’s an inconvenience, but Dipper isn’t worried yet; there is an easy solution to it.

“It’s all right,” Ford says, confirming his thoughts. But only partially, as he immediately adds: “You can have my bag, I’ll try to sleep in this one.”

“Oh.” Dipper swallows his disappointment. “Won’t you be cold?”

Ford laughs. “Don’t worry about me, I have plenty of experience about sleeping in less than ideal circumstances.” He looks down at Dipper’s bag again, examining the zipper for a moment. “I took some extra blankets with us so I can-”

“Can’t we share a bag?”

*

Ford halts. Dipper is looking at him, hesitant; he’s bare-headed and without his vest, which makes him look smaller and younger. Dipper speaks up again: “I mean, we can sleep back to back to each other. It’s no problem for me.”

“I can handle the cold,” Ford says.

Dipper sighs. “I’m sure you can, Great Uncle Ford, but do you have to? You might get sick. This way we’ll both stay warm for sure.”

Ford should say no. First of all, it will be more comfortable for Dipper to sleep in the bag on his own; both of them will probably fit in, but it might also be a little too tight. Second, Ford is a light sleeper; he hasn’t shared a bed with anyone in a long time and he is unsure about his ability to sleep at all tonight if he shares the bag with Dipper. He also doesn’t want to maul the boy accidentally in his sleep.

On the other hand, Dipper has been hurt, and while he hasn’t showed any signs of getting worse, that could still easily happen. It will be impossible for Ford to miss any unfortunate changes if they sleep side by side, and like Dipper said, they can be back to back to each other. That way if Ford has a restless night, he won’t be immediately going for Dipper’s unsuspecting throat.

“All right,” he says.

Dipper’s eyes go wide with surprise over his agreement, but it doesn’t take long for him to smile and nod, and they start to prepare Ford’s sleeping bag for both of them. Ford smiles to Dipper when their eyes meet, but doesn’t try to talk to him. The quicker they settle down and fall asleep, the better.

Ford hopes it will be quick, at least. It won’t do him good if his thoughts start wandering.

*

Dipper can’t believe he’s sleeping next to Ford.

In fact, he can’t believe he managed to make this happen in the first place. He has no idea where his words had come from, not to mention the nerve to say them out loud, but Dipper is glad for both; he hates the idea of his uncle spending a night in a broken sleeping bag while he gets to sleep in comfort. This way they both get to survive the night without getting a cold, close to each other.

Not that Ford cares about that last part, but it’s something Dipper is secretly grateful for.

They are pressed back to back against each other; Ford’s back is broad enough to encompass the entire width of Dipper’s body into its frame, and he can feel Ford’s muscles shift against him as Ford breathes in and out. Their legs aren’t entangled together, but it would be easy for Dipper to make that happen; all he needs is to shuffle a little backwards, push one of his own slender legs between Ford’s large, solid ones, hook his feet around Ford’s calves-

_Man, I’m just determined to sleep as badly as possible, aren’t I?_

His prick is hard inside his shorts, and he can’t resist bringing his hands between his legs to feel its shape through the fabric, biting his lip at the contact. Of course, he can’t start- he wraps his fingers around the bulge in his groin, kneading it lightly with the tips as he squeezes his eyes shut, listens to Ford’s soft, even breathing. He presses backward with his body, just a little bit, so he can feel his uncle more, his fingers moving faster against his-

“Dipper,” Ford says. “What do you think you’re doing?”


	3. Choose Your Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford tries to deal with Dipper after catching him in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Uncle and nephew get it on, underage and dubcon. Not too explicit yet but will be in the last chapter.

It’s not easy, slipping into Pine Tree without the boy noticing and taking all his reservations and restraints away, but the results are so worth it. Little Dipper is so excited about being close to Ford that he can hardly stay in his pants, while Ford is hyper-aware of everything his nephew does; of course Dipper’s attempt to play with himself doesn’t go unnoticed. 

What Ford decides to do about that, it all depends on what Dipper does; fortunately Bill is right here to help Dipper make the right decisions.

*

“Dipper,” Ford says. Considering how much his heart is racing, it’s a small miracle that he sounds as calm as he does. “What do you think you’re doing?”

He had been ready to ignore Dipper shifting against his body, the feeling of his smaller frame pressing against his own back. When he had felt Dipper move his arm, heard his hand brush against the fabric of his shorts, he had been willing to ignore that too; masturbation is perfectly normal for boys of Dipper’s age, after all, and they had an exciting day behind themselves. What he hadn’t been able to ignore was Dipper’s healthy leg slipping between his own, rubbing against his thighs.

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper says now, in a breathless voice; when Ford starts to turn around onto his other side, Dipper rolls over to his back, his hand still between his thighs as he stares up at Ford with wide eyes. He isn’t touching himself otherwise, but Ford can clearly see the outline of his small cock through his shorts, his flushed cheeks. It makes the blood run between Ford’s own legs, but he ignores it; he can’t be focusing on physical reactions right now.

“Dipper, I-” If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t actually know what to say. He should probably scold Dipper for trying to jerk off when there is someome trying to sleep right beside him, but it’s not that Dipper was doing it to disturb Ford; he’s just a boy, in the end, with boyish urges. Maybe some words about privacy would be better, and Ford is about to speak when Dipper sits up suddenly, throwing his arms around Ford’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

*

Dipper has no idea what’s going on.

He had been so relieved to see that there had been no anger on Ford’s face, just confusion; confusion Dipper had easily empathized with, in fact. He wants to apologize, tell Ford that he didn’t mean to, that he’d never normally do this and he has no idea what’s happening- but instead he finds himself sitting up, hooking his arms around Ford’s neck and yanking him down, smashing their mouths together.

Ford tastes- clean, in a way Dipper can’t quite describe. Not that he expected Ford to taste like liquor or cigarettes or teeth that haven’t been brushed, but it’s like there are no artificial scents or tastes in between them and Dipper really likes that. He licks the tight line of Ford’s mouth with his tongue, trying to get it to relax, to open up. When it doesn’t, he starts feeling cold all over, from skin to insides. Has he just-

-and then Ford is kissing him back, opening his mouth so forcefully that Dipper’s mouth moves along with it, and soon a thick, warm tongue passes between Dipper’s lips and starts to explore him. Dipper tries to touch it back, suck on it, do _something_ and not just gape there like some idiot, but it’s like the latter is all he can do. Ford is kissing him. _Ford is kissing him._

It’s amazing. It’s terrifying. He wants it to stop. He never wants it to stop. Unsure of what he should do, he keeps hanging onto Ford.

*

When Ford pulls away from Dipper, he can barely breathe; he feels light-headed, his ears buzz, he can’t stop blinking. He gets a little comfort from the fact that Dipper is similarly dazed, his lips shining wet after the kiss. Ford stares at them for a moment, at Dipper’s delicate cupid’s bow and the lush curve of his lower lip. Dipper’s tongue sneaks out to lick at his lips, making them even wetter; that invites Ford to lean in to kiss him again.

Dipper is responsive, wrapping his arms tight around Ford’s neck to hold him as near as possible; he keeps pulling Ford down, to the top of him, but Ford resists that, not wanting to squish Dipper when his leg is still so sore. But he lets Dipper nip at his lips, wrap his healthy leg around the backs of Ford’s knees.

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper gasps when they pull apart again, pressing his mouth tight against Ford’s cheek, “do you want to fuck me?”

Moan escapes from Ford before he can hold it back; his cock is hot and thick between his thighs, despairing for contact, and Dipper’s more slender erection keeps poking against Ford when their bodies bump close enough to each other. Their bodies obviously want this. But does Dipper?

“Are you sure about this?” He drops his hand down to Dipper’s chest, feeling his pecs and sternum through his shirt before seeking out his nipples, which are hard beneath the thin fabric of the garment, poking against Ford’s palm. He moves his hand down lower, to Dipper’s flat stomach that is heaving hard and fast, his skin hot to Ford’s cool hand. “Because if we start-”

He licks his lips, his mouth very dry all of the sudden.

“If we start, I don’t know if I can stop.” He lets his hand inch lower, reaching out with his index finger to run the tip along the edge of Dipper’s shorts. “I need to know right now, Dipper. Are you ready for this?”


	4. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, underage, dub-con.

_No._

“Yes.”

It’s all lost after that.

*

The moment that word is out of Dipper’s mouth, Ford proceeds.

He gets them both out of the sleeping bag, first; it’s going to restrict their actions. After he has laid Dipper carefully down on top of the bag, he takes his hands to the front of Dipper’s shorts, pulling the button open. He takes his time pulling the zipper down, biting at the inside of his cheek at the sight of Dipper’s groin. Dipper is still wearing his boxers, but the fabric is bulging, an obvious sign that the flesh beneath is swollen. Dipper wants this. _Dipper wants this._

He pulls Dipper’s shorts down to his knees, taking care to help Dipper’s hurt leg out of the garment before taking them all the way off. When he reaches up for the waistband of Dipper’s boxers, Dipper lifts his hips a little so Ford can drag the cloth easier over the curve of his ass. Dipper’s cock is stiff and flushed when it’s finally revealed, peeking out from between his slim thighs as Dipper allows them to fall open, exposing himself further to Ford.

Dipper pulls his healthy leg out of his boxers on his own accord but whimpers when Ford takes the garment off for good, which Ford understands to mean he’s in pain first. But when he looks at Dipper’s face, he starts getting other ideas.

“What’s wrong?” He moves over to loom over Dipper, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Are you having second thoughts?”

*

Dipper is very confused.

He is just- he can’t even find words for it. The fact Ford is touching him, stripping him, _that Ford is not going to stop_ , it’s all too much for him. He wants to tell Ford to take it slowly, or maybe even stop.

Yet he also doesn’t. Part of him is thrilled that Ford wants him this much, when he could have just easily ignored Dipper for whole night. That’s why he lets his thighs spread before Ford, why he thrusts just a little forward with his hips. It’s all going so fast, but he doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want Ford to walk away from him.

And that seals it, doesn’t it?

“No.” He licks his lips, pushing at his thighs so they’re more open, so Ford can see him. “Please.”

*

That’s enough for Ford.

He lowers himself on top of the sleeping bag and leans between Dipper’s legs. Carefully, he slides his hand to the back of Dipper’s healthy knee and pushes Dipper’s leg up a little, to have a better access to Dipper’s groin. He looks at Dipper’s hard little cock, descending to hover his mouth over its wet head. He exhales on it, listening as Dipper whimpers before moving his head down.

Dipper’s cock throbs softly against Ford’s tongue as he wraps his lips around the slender length, just holding it in his mouth for a moment. He tenses when he feels Dipper push his hands into his hair, but Dipper doesn’t try to pull it; instead, he just runs his fingers through Ford’s curls, rubbing Ford’s scalp with his fingertips every now and then. It’s all good. Ford hollows his cheeks around Dipper’s cock, smiling as his great nephew moans.

It doesn’t take him long to settle into a rhythm after that, moving his mouth up and down along Dipper’s cock as Dipper holds onto his hair, firmly now but not gripping. He takes Dipper’s balls into one hand and rolls them around on his palm, squeezing them lightly and feeling their silky skin. He strokes Dipper’s thigh with his other hand for a while before moving his hand down to Dipper’s ass, running a fingertip down the crevice between the buttocks before he finds Dipper’s hole. He presses the tip of his index finger against it, stroking the rim.

*

“Ford!”

It’s meant to be a shout, but it comes out as a breathy whisper. Dipper wants to clench his fingers, his whole body, but instead he remains pliant on top of the sleeping bag, merely breathing heavily as Ford’s lips and tongue continue to work on his cock. That would be enough for now, he thinks. Anything further, it has to end.

 _I won’t be able to stop_ , Ford had said, but Dipper wonders if it’s true; even now, as Ford sucks his cock with obvious pleasure, he is calm, collected in his movements, and is making no effort to pleasure himself. If Dipper speaks up, Ford will surely listen.

All he needs to do is open his mouth.

He lets his eyes slide shut instead.

*

Ford’s cock is thick between his legs, throbbing in steady rhythm. That rhythm picks up when he hears Dipper whisper his name in awe. Taking Dipper’s cock all the way into his mouth, he pushes his fingertip inside Dipper’s ass.

Dipper’s inner flesh is just as soft and smooth as Ford has imagined it being. He holds his fingertip there for a moment, just feeling the velvety warmth around it, before pulling it out, making sure to move as slowly as possible. Dipper is panting now, his legs trembling slightly; yet his cock throbs harder between Ford’s lips, dripping pre-come on his tongue. His fingers remain in Ford’s hair, still not gripping.

Ford takes that as a permission to go on.

For that, however, he needs to pull away from Dipper’s cock for a moment, reluctantly allowing it to slip out of his mouth. Dipper groans in protest, his eyes, closed before, opening up again. “Wha-?” he starts to ask, only to fall silent as Ford takes his fingers into his mouth.

Dipper stares at him with wide eyes as Ford sucks on his fingers, wetting them thoroughly. When he has prepared them, he leans down between Dipper’s legs again, kissing along the soft inside of the thigh of his healthy leg before moving over to nuzzle his balls, covering them in soft, sucking kisses. Dipper’s eyes close again as Ford takes his cock into his mouth again, and that’s when Ford pushes his fingers to Dipper’s ass again.

It’s a tight fit, so one finger will have to do for now; they can do more in the future. Ford lets Dipper adjust to its presence, moving it around slightly to feel Dipper’s inner walls a bit, but he doesn’t start to thrust it until he’s sure that Dipper can handle it. Even then he takes it slowly, rocking his finger back and forth within Dipper.

Very soon, he’ll have Dipper seeing stars.

*

Ford’s finger is thick and long and it’s the weirdest feeling for Dipper to have his body stretching around it the way it does. Still, having it in is less painful than Dipper thought it would be. Having it move inside him is a little more uncomfortable, but again, it’s something he can handle. He tries to rock along the finger as it thrusts against his insides, to make its slide in and out of him easier. It becomes increasingly less bad, but Dipper wonders when it’s going to start feeling good.

It happens when Ford is holding just the head of Dipper’s cock in his mouth, stroking his shaft with his free hand while his finger reaches deep inside Dipper, rubbing against something that lights Dipper’s whole being on fire. He can feel Ford smile around his cock, his tongue curling around the head for a moment before he pulls away from it, looking up at Dipper.

“I see you felt that,” he says.

Dipper just moans in response, his whole body curving as he tries to thrust down on Ford’s finger, take it that deep in again and- it touches that spot again and Dipper cries, almost sobs at how good it feels. It gets better when Ford takes him into his mouth again, swallowing Dipper all the way to the root of his cock, nose pressing tight into the tender skin above the shaft. Dipper bites his lip at the sensation, trying to keep his moans in, but he can’t. He’s having hard time holding any of it in anymore.

_How about you don’t?_

He thrusts, although he’s not even sure where he wants to go. Deeper into Ford’s mouth or down against his finger, it’s all the same for him now, it’s all good. His hips agree, starting to rock on their own accord, both grinding down against Ford’s knuckles and pushing up into the warm, wet heat of his mouth, desperate to receive all the stimulation there is to get. He’s so close, so close, so-

He comes with a choked shout, shooting his semen into Ford’s waiting mouth as Ford’s finger curls up inside him for the final time, making the world go white in Dipper’s eyes. Dipper keeps moving for a while after that before he finally slumps down on the sleeping bag, panting, eyes wet. He is vaguely aware of Ford lifting up from between his legs, letting Dipper’s cock slide out of his mouth again, but there is one sound that he can’t help but pay attention to.

Ford _swallows_.

Dipper seeks him out with his eyes, seeing Ford loom over him up on his knees. His eyes are closed, he is licking his lips in contemplation; it takes Dipper a bit of squinting to see that Ford’s tongue is catching drops of fresh come, Dipper’s come. The reality of that is just insane; Dipper finds himself whining deep in his throat, almost wanting to-

That’s when Ford starts to back off from him, and before Dipper can say anything more, Ford is out of the tent.

*

There is no need for Ford to go far; he puts ten feet of distance between him and the tent before falling down to his knees on the ground, his hands shaking as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

He jerks off, hard and fast and rough until he’s spilling his seed on the ground, groaning deep in his throat before he slumps over, finding himself on his hands and knees. He pants there for a while, trying to catch his breath, the various trails of thought in his head.

Ford just _fucked_ Dipper. Maybe not with his cock, but he fucked Dipper nevertheless. His great nephew, his partner in crime. He should be vomiting, he should be ready to cut his own throat for having done this, he should-

-he should not be thinking about how he wants to do this all over again, do things different, do things better, take it all further-

“What have I done?”

*

“What have I done?”

In the Nightmare Realm, Bill can’t help but laugh. Always a drama queen, that Fordsy.

“Why, Fordsy, you’ve done art.” He raises his martini glass. “Can’t wait for the sequel."


End file.
